


Magic Test

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, demential
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: E se i personaggi di Harry Potter trovassero un tipico test su una rivista magica e decidessero di provare?Quali sarebbero le loro risposte?





	1. Nymphadora Tonks

**Come ti chiami?** Tonks (fossi in te non vorrei sapere niente altro).

 **Anni?** Non si chiede l'età a una signora!

 **Compleanno?** No, no. Se te lo dicessi scopriresti l'età.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Toro.

 **Ascendente?** Eh?

 **Studi o lavori?** Per chi mi hai preso? Sono un Auror, io!

 **Libro preferito?** Ehm... Non si può dire che io sia un'intellettuale...

 **Cane o gatto?** Lupo...

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Mare!

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Vino elfico? Che schifo!

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Ma se non fumo!

 **Puntuale o no?** Sorvoliamo, è meglio...

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** _Adoro_ stare in mezzo alla gente.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Metamorfomagus. Questo dovrebbe bastare, no?

 **Film preferito?** Ne ho tanti. Ma nessuno con un lieto fine. Odio vedere che ad altri va meglio che a me in... _certi campi._

 **Fai sport?** Sì. Caccia al licantropo, mai provato?

 **Hai hobbies?** Ehm... Cercare di convincere uno zuccone ad ascoltarmi vale come risposta?

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** In compagnia della mia _preda_.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Certo!

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Ma non ho già risposto? Che altro vuoi sapere ancora?

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Hai carta e penna?

 **Migliori amici?** Tanti. Neanche uno che piaccia a mia madre.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Praticamente la storia della mia vita...

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Mi basterebbe uno che ricambiasse, ma a quanto pare...

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Ti piace proprio girare il coltello nella piaga, eh?

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Sono bravissima, in questo...

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Certo che mi sento sola! Se solo _qualcuno_ si decidesse a darsi una mossa...

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** In punizione tutta la notte nell'ufficio di Gazza, ad Hogwarts.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La famiglia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Dato che il primo mi viene negato...

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Ci ho fatto l'abitudine. Se sei come me, è normale esserlo.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Certo che lo sono!

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Certo che sì. Ma mi piacerebbe anche poter essere sicura della sua esistenza.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** I miei fidanzati hanno la spiacevole abitudine di fuggire non appena li investo, durante una delle mie cadute (il che avviene di regola dopo dieci minuti).

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Remus John Lupin.

 **Profumo preferito?** Biancospino e sandalo.

 **Profumo che usi?** Vaniglia.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Eccome.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Il carattere sicuramente. Nessuno resta bello e giovane per sempre (tranne, ovviamente, le persone in grado di cambiare il proprio aspetto...).

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Ginny Weasley.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Molly Weasley.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Mia madre. Riesce a fare tutte quelle cose con la bacchetta... Ah! Se ci riuscissi anche io!

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Remus.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Remus (tu l'hai chiesto. Non sono io a voler essere ripetitiva).

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Sorelle Stravagarie per sempre!

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Lupo. Magari così verrò presa in considerazione...

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Certo! Sono sotto fortissimo stress ogni giorno!

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Cioccolata e panna.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Assolutamente.

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** Auror e Mangiamorte.

 **Sai sciare?** No, a meno che fare la valanga non sia considerato sciare.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Non lo vuoi sapere davvero.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Molly Weasley.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Riuscire a convincere quel licantropo testardo ad accettarmi.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Dopo il nostro ultimo _scontro_.

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Vado da Molly. Lei sa sempre che fare.


	2. Remus Lupin

**Come ti chiami?** Remus John Lupin.

 **Anni?** Troppi.

 **Compleanno?** 10 marzo.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Pesci.

 **Ascendente?** Non ne ho la più pallida idea.

 **Studi o lavori?** Chi vorrebbe mai assumere uno come me?

 **Libro preferito?** Tutti. Adoro leggere.

 **Cane o gatto?** Per esperienza, so che con un cane mi troverei bene.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Mare.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Non fa differenza.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Non fumando...

 **P** **untuale o no?** Non molto puntuale, anche se non mi sembra giusto far aspettare gli altri...

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Non credo esistano molte persone disposte ad avermi tra loro.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Capelli castani ingrigiti, pallido (ovviamente), e a detta di Molly troppo magro.

 **Film preferito?** Non amo molto i film. Preferisco un buon libro _._

 **Fai sport?** No.

 **Hai hobbies?** Cercare un rimedio a una maledizione può definirsi tale?

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Suppongo soli con la persona che si ama.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Purtroppo sì.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Magari fosse " _Solo un po’_ "...

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Tutto. Il suo modo di essere, la sua goffaggine...

 **Migliori amici?** Un tempo.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Che io ricordi, non è mai successo.

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Qualcuno a cui non dispiace avere un mostro accanto sicuramente.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Una vita normale mi basterebbe.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Molti anni fa.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento** Sì, ma è giusto che sia così.

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Ovunque ci sia la luna piena.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'amicizia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Francamente preferirei avere entrambi.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Lo odio.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Ehm... Credo sia meglio sorvolare su questa domanda...

 **C** **redi nel vero amore?** Certo.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Non ho avuto molte relazioni... ma credo che la più lunga sia durata tre settimane. Poi lei ha scoperto del mio "piccolo problema peloso".

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Francamente non ho un uomo ideale. Forse una donna, ma...

 **Profumo preferito?** Vaniglia.

 **Profumo che usi?** Biancospino e Sandalo.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Certo.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Il carattere senza alcun dubbio.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Ancora in vita? Tonks.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Escludendo i defunti... Molly Weasley.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Molly. Ha una grandissima forza. Riesce a trasmettere calore a chiunque.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Credo mi basterebbe che tutto il resto del mondo lo facesse.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Tonks. Le affiderei la mia vita.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Preferisco di più una musica rilassante.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Lupo, per ovvi motivi...

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** No, perchè dovrei?

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Cioccolata.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Se ben riuscite sì.

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** A scuola giocavo spesso a "Fuggi dalla McGrannit".

 **Sa** **i sciare?** Non ho mai provato.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** La maggior parte delle persone dicono cose non molto carine...

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Molly Weasley.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Poter vivere normalmente.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Alla morte del mio migliore amico.

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Mi isolo e penso.


	3. Sirius Black

**Come ti chiami?** Sirius Orion Black.

 **Anni?** Reali o mentali?

 **Compleanno?** 12 Dicembre.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Sagittario.

 **Ascendente?** Scusa?

 **Studi o lavori?** Io latito...

 **Libro preferito?** I libri li lascio a Lunastorta.

 **Cane o gatto?** Non so perchè, ma scelgo il cane...

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Posti caldi.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Non ho problemi a berli entrambi.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Ovviamente nessuno.

 **Puntuale o no?** Puntuale? _Io?!_ Mi hai preso per Remus, per caso?!

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Oh, sono certo che piacerebbe di più alla gente se fossi in mezzo a loro...

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Bello. Che altro c'è da dire?

 **Film preferito?** I film non fanno per me _._

 **Fai sport?** Certo! Corro dietro a quell'elfo imbecille per tutta casa...

 **Hai hobbies?** Sono più che certo che i miei hobbies non siano ripetibili.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Non so... La notte in riva al mare, forse? Non sono un gran romantico, io.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** E di chi? Di Mocciousus?

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Figurati.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** _Ma di chi?!_

 **Migliori amici?** Remus Lupin, detto Lunastorta.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Hai presente chi sono io?

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Hmm... Al momento basta che segua la regola del "B.C.R." ( **B** asta **C** he **R** espiri).

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** La libertà non mi dispiacerebbe.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Figuriamoci.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento** Certo che mi sento solo! Qui dentro non c'è nessuno a parte quell'elfo svitato e quel quadro idiota!

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Nella stessa stanza con Mocciousus.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La famiglia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Sceglierò al momento.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Non mi dà fastidio.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Certo! Che razza di Malandrino sarei, altrimenti?

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Mah, non lo so.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Due settimane. Sono un tipo che si stanca presto.

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Lunastorta. Sono anni che ne sono segretamente infatuato. Ma silenzio! Non deve saperlo!

 **Profumo preferito?** Quello della libertà.

 **Profumo che usi?** Al momento quello di chiuso.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Le disgrazie purtroppo succedono.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Suppongo il carattere. Ma se uno ha anche la bellezza...

 **L** **a persona che conosci meglio?** Remus, ovviamente!

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Indovina...

 **La persona che più ammiri?** A costo di essere ripetitivo, Lunastorta. Ha una calma che non è _umanamente_ _possibile!_

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Harry.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Tonks. E' davvero una ragazza spettacolare.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Secondo diverse riviste sarei un amante del rock.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Tigre, in questo momento in gabbia... Il lupo lo lascio a chi di dovere.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Non credo che il cibo manchi a tal punto. Finchè Molly è qui...

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Whisky Incendiario della migliore annata.

 **T** **i piace fare sorprese?** Più che le sorprese, gli scherzi...

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Fai infuriare i tuoi".

 **Sai sciare?** Non ho mai provato.

 **Cosa dicono di t** **e gli altri?** Dipende a chi lo chiedi.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Remus (te l'ho detto che ne sono innamorato).

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Poter uscire da questo buco, che alcuni definirebbero "casa".

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Alla morte di James.

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Mi rinchiudo nella stanza con Fierobecco.


	4. Bellatrix Lestrange

 

 **Come ti chiami?** Bellatrix Lestrange.

 **Anni?** Abbastanza per ucciderti.

 **Compleanno?** Perchè ti interessa?

 **Segno zodiacale?** Chi se ne importa!

 **Ascendente?** Sei troppo curioso per restare vivo...

 **Studi o lavori?** Vivo per servire il mio Signore Oscuro.

 **Libro preferito?** I libri sono per gli idioti.

 **Cane o gatto?** Serpente.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Assieme al mio Signore.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** _Burrobirra?!_ Quella schiocca bevanda blanda? La lascio ai Mezzosangue!

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Non fumo!

 **Puntuale o no?** Puntualissima! Bisogna essere sempre perfetti, per compiacere il più grande mago di tutti i tempi.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Sì. Specialmente se poi posso uccidere tutti.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Fammi un'altra domanda del genere e ti crucio.

 **Film preferito?** _Film!_ Un insulso divertimento per Babbani _._

 **Fai sport?** Caccio Mezzosangue e altri rifiuti simili.

 **Hai hobbies?** Il mio unico hobby è seguire gli ordini.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Torturare Babbani insieme al Signore Oscuro.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** _Amore?_ Ma per chi mi hai preso?

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Mi piace _molto_ qualcuno.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Tutto. E' perfetto.

 **Migliori amici?** La mia fedele bacchetta.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Non sono una sciocca sentimentale! _Io non amo!_

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Qualcuno che abbia il potere, e che sia spietato come me.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Un posto vicino a _lui_.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Che orrida idea!

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento** Sola, io? Mai!

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Io non ho paura di niente e nessuno!

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** Il potere.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Sciocchi sentimentalismi.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Adoro esserlo. Mi sono guadagnata la mia fama.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Certo! Come ogni Black.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** _Crucio!_ (L'ho detto che l'avrei fatto).

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Una volta non ti è bastata?

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Il Signore Oscuro.

 **Profumo preferito?** Quello della morte.

 **Profumo che usi?** Quello della paura.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Preferisco essere io a finire i miei avversari, e non uno stupido fulmine!

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Conta il potere.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Il mio signore!

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Cissy.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** _Crucio!_ Basta domande idiote!

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Stupido test, ti diverti ad essere cruciato?

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Il Signore Oscuro.

 **C** **redi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** _Non - credo - nell' - amore!_

 **Dance O Rock?** Musica funebre. Se continuano le domande stupide la sentirai presto...

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Tigre, pronta ad agire.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Che ti importa?

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Whisky Incendiario.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Eccome...

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Sogna di essere la Signora Oscura".

 **Sai sciare?** Divertimenti privi della minima integrità morale.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Solitamente la gente che mi incontra non è più capace di mettere in fila due parole, dopo.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Cissy.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Poter dimostrare al meglio la mia devozione.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Io non piango.

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Torturo qualcuno.

 


	5. Lord Voldemort

**Come ti chiami?** Lord Voldemort.

 **Anni?** 71\. _(Calcolando che nel 2° libro il ricordo di Riddle aveva sedici anni, e che erano trascorsi 50 anni... **N.d.A.** )_

 **Compleanno?** Ed è importante perchè...?

 **Segno zodiacale?** Il mio.

 **Ascendente?** Nessuno di abbastanza potente e virile.

 **Studi o lavori?** Lavorare? E perchè dovrei?

 **Libro preferito?** Non ho bisogno di leggere, so già tutto!

 **Cane o gatto?** Serpente.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Hogwarts.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Il sangue di unicorno non è male...

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Per caso ho parlato in Serpentese?

 **Puntuale o no?** Non sono mai in ritardo.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Certo. Devono sapere chi li comanda e concede loro di vivere.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Perchè non mi descrivi tu? Sempre che tu riesca a raccontare di avermi visto...

 **Film preferito?** Che stupido modo di sprecare gli ultimi istanti di vita...

 **Fai sport?** Caccio Harry Potter.

 **Hai hobbies?** Uccidere.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** _Romanticismo,_ che idiozia!

 **S** **ei innamorato al momento?** L'amore non rientra tra le mie priorità.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Io odio tutti.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Niente!

 **Migliori amici?** La mia bacchetta e il mio serpente.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Amare, io! Vuoi morire, per caso?

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Basta che sappia essere all'altezza delle mie aspettative.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Il naso.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Come potrebbe piacermi un serpente?!

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Non sono mai solo.

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Io creo paura, non la provo.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** Il potere assoluto.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Solo la gente comune - e debole - prova certi sentimenti.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Certo. Così tutti possono vivere nel terrore.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Che signore oscuro sarei, se non lo fossi?

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Ti costerà la vita, questa domanda.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Ti lascio il tempo di scappare...

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Me stesso.

 **Profumo preferito?** Quello della morte e della paura.

 **Profumo che usi?** Perchè non lo scopri da solo?

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Preferisco quello di bacchetta...

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Nessuno dei due, bisogna puntare al potere.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Harry Potter.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Forse solo Silente. Ma ora lui è morto...

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Io ammiro solo me stesso!

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Nessuno mi ammira. La gente _ha paura_ di me. E questo mi piace.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Nessuno.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** L'amore è per i deboli!

 **Dance o Rock?** Musica? La musica è gioia, e io _odio_ la gioia...

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Più serpente.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Non vedo perché dovrebbe essere importante.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Pozioni che mi rendano sempre più forte.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Certo. Ne sto giusto meditando una per i miei _amici_ dell'Ordine della Fenice...

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Guarda come ti faccio fuori". Vuoi giocare?

 **Sai sciare?** Io so fare tutto!

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** La gente che mi incontra muore prima ancora di realizzare chi sono. Dubito possa dire un granchè...

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Nagini.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Possedere tutto il mondo magico.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Piangere, io?

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Uccido.


	6. Severus Snape

**Come ti chiami?** Severus Piton.

 **Anni?** 36.

 **Compleanno?** Il giorno in cui sono nato.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Uguale a quello di molti altri.

 **Ascendente?** Questa è una domanda da fare all'insegnante di Astronomia, non credi?

 **Studi o lavori?** Sono insegnante.

 **Libro preferito?** "1001 Pozioni".

 **Cane o gatto?** Gufo.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Le vacanze sono per gli svogliati.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Non sono tipo da ubriacarmi.

 **Fumi?** Assolutamente.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Ovviamente nessuno...

 **Puntuale o no?** Ogni mago che si rispetti deve essere puntuale.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Lo detesto.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** I miei studenti mi paragonano a un pipistrello gigante.

 **Film preferito?** Non guardo film.

 **Fai sport?** A meno che togliere costantemente punti alle altre Case non sia uno sport...

 **Hai hobbies?** Cercare di occupare la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Non sono un romantico.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Decisamente non sono affari tuoi.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Ho già risposto.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Devi avere qualche grave problema di comprensione...

 **Migliori amici?** Nessuno.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Sì...

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** No.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** La cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Tanto tempo fa...

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Può capitare.

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** In presenza del Signore Oscuro.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'insegnamento.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Non ho avuto fortuna con nessuna delle due.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** No.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Se il caso lo richiede, sì.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Penso esista.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Di nuovo, questi non sono affari tuoi.

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Non sono tipo da avere uomini ideali.

 **Profumo preferito?** Quello dei gigli.

 **Profumo che usi?** Altra cosa che non dovrebbe interessarti.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Credo in ciò che posso confutare.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Credo il carattere. Ma a quanto pare anche la bellezza fa il suo dovere...

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Non è più in vita.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Albus Silente.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Suppongo Silente.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Basterebbe che lo facesse qualcuno.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Non è più tra noi.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Odio la musica.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Suppongo tigre...

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Rischierei l'avvelenamento.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Veritaserum.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Meglio farle che riceverle...

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** Tutti quelli che facevo con lei.

 **Sai sciare?** Non mi interessa.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Che sono un grosso pipistrello, l'ho già detto.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Silente.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Far capire finalmente da che parte sto veramente.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Alla morte di Lily.

 ********Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** ******Mi rinchiudo nel mio studio.


	7. Regulus Black

**Come ti chiami?** Regulus Arcturus Black.

 **Anni?** 18.

 **Compleanno?** Un giorno di 18 anni fa.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Uno dei dodici.

 **Ascendente?** Non mi interessa un granchè.

 **Studi o lavori?** Nessuno dei due...

 **Libro preferito?** Quelli della biblioteca di mio padre.

 **Cane o gatto?** Gatto. Non sopporto i cani.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Ho troppo da fare per pensare alle vacanze!

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Se proprio devo scegliere... Vino elfico.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Nessuno...

 **Puntuale o no? Puntale!** Sono stato educato dai migliori maghi, io!

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Non si sta poi tanto male.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** A detta di molti attraente, ma non quanto mio fratello.

 **Film preferito?** I film sono per i babbani.

 **Fai sport?** Ero il Cercatore della squadra di Quidditch della mia Casa, ad Hogwarts.

 **Hai hobbies?** Cercare di assomigliare a Sirius, senza che la mia famiglia lo scopra.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Un qualsiasi giorno da persona libera.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** No.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Niente.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Probabilmente niente, non credi?

 **Migliori amici?** Kreacher.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Mai successo.

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** No.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Una Giratempo. Magari così non sarei in questa situazione...

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** No...

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Ovviamente!

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** A una riunione dei Mangiamorte.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La famiglia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Amicizia.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** No, non lo riesco a sopportare.

 **Sei vendicativo?** No. Non sono come Sirius, purtroppo.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Non ne ho idea.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Perchè interessa tanto questo?

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Francamente ho altri gusti.

 **Profumo preferito?** Menta piperita.

 **Profumo che usi?** Pericolo.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Perchè no?

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Il carattere _e_ la bellezza...

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Sirius.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Kreacher.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Sirius.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Vorrei che mio fratello lo facesse.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Dubito ci sia.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Non sono molto ferrato sull'argomento.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Purtroppo pecora...

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Assolutamente. Perchè dovrei?

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Pozioni per un sonno senza sogni. Per dimenticare quello che faccio.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Se sono piacevoli...

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Imita - Sirius".

 **Sai sciare?** Francamente no.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Mai cose piacevoli.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Kreacher... E' l'unico che mi capisce.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Poter scappare anche io.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Quando mio fratello mi ha abbandonato qui.

 ** ** ** **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?******** Parlo con l'elfo domestico.


	8. Ronald Weasley

**Come ti chiami?** Ronald Bilius Weasley.

 **Anni?** 18.

 **Compleanno?** Qualche giorno fa.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Quello che ho dalla nascita.

 **Ascendente?** Che cos'è?

 **Studi o lavori?** Lavoro nel negozio dei miei fratelli.

 **Libro preferito?** Perchè leggere quando Hermione lo fa per me?

 **Cane o gatto?** Cane.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** La Tana!

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Burrobirra.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Nessuno...

 **Puntuale o no?** Non tanto puntuale.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Tutto sommato sì.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Capelli rossi, occhi chiari. Praticamente come tutti in famiglia.

 **Film preferito?** E che sarebbero?

 **Fai sport?** Ad Hogwarts ero il Portiere nella squadra di Quidditch della mia Casa.

 **Hai hobbies?** Giocare a Quidditch.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Insieme ad Hermione suppongo.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Sì.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Certo.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Tutto.

 **Migliori amici?** Harry.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Non ricordarmelo...

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Mi va bene quella che ho.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** La mia famiglia di nuovo tutta intera.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Hermione ne è la prova vivente.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** No.

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** La battaglia di Hogwarts.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'amicizia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Non saprei scegliere.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Certo.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Non tanto.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Sì, penso di sì.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Fino ad ora quella con Hermione.

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Ho altri gusti.

 **Profumo preferito?** Dentifricio alla menta.

 **Profumo che usi?** Profumo di erba tagliata.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Esiste al 99%.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Contano entrambi.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Harry.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Mia madre.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Mia madre.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Suppongo tutti.

 **La** **persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Hermione.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Ovviamente...

 **Dance O Rock?** Non mi interesso di musica.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Francamente non ne ho idea...

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** No.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Qualcosa da mangiare.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** E' divertente.

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Caccia - gli - gnomi - dal - giardino".

 **Sai sciare?** Trovo buffa l'idea di avere dei bastoni legati ai piedi.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Dicono molte cose, a volte completamente diverse tra loro.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Harry.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Rivedere la mia famiglia come era un tempo.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Quando è morto mio fratello.

 ** ** **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** ****Non parlo con nessuno.


	9. Hermione Granger

**Come ti chiami?** Hermione Granger.

 **Anni?** 18.

 **Compleanno?** La settimana scorsa.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Quello babbano o quello magico?

 **Ascendente?** Beh, suppongo che calcolando tutte le informazioni richieste...

 **Studi o lavori?** Studio, _io!_ Non ho rifiutato di finire Hogwarts, _io!_

 **Libro preferito?** Solo uno?

 **Cane o gatto?** Gatto.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** In montagna.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Burrobirra.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Io non fumo...

 **Puntuale o no?** Puntuale, ovviamente.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Non è malaccio.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Capelli castani ricci, e simile a molte altre ragazze.

 **Film preferito?** I grandi classici. Mi piacciono i film di spessore.

 **Fai sport?** Preferisco lo studio.

 **Hai hobbies?** Leggere.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Credo che un'estate alla Tana sia la migliore.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Sì.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Beh, sì.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Ogni cosa.

 **Migliori amici?** Harry e Ginny.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** In passato...

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Non ho grandi pretese.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Il M.A.G.O.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Questo è evidente.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Perchè dovrei?

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** A Villa Malfoy, sola con Bellatrix.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'amicizia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Ho già dovuto scegliere una volta, e ho giurato di non farlo mai più.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** No!

 **Sei vendicativo?** Assolutamente no... Credo.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Ci spero.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Quella con Ron va avanti da un pò.

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Ron.

 **Profumo preferito?** Erba tagliata di fresco.

 **Profumo che usi?** Sarà sciocco, ma ricorda quello di dentifricio alla menta.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Ne sono certa.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Il carattere!

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Harry.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Ginny.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** La McGrannit.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Non ne ho idea.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Harry, questo senza contare Ron.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Come posso non crederci?

 **Dance O Rock?** Un pò tutto.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Tigre.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** No.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Ho paura che anche quelli siano pieni di libri...

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Perchè no?

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** Tutti giochi babbani.

 **Sai sciare?** Sì, certo.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Francamente ne dicono talmente tante che mi risulta difficile ricordare tutto.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Ginny.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Insegnare ad Hogwarts.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Durante la battaglia di Hogwarts.

 ******Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** ****Parlo con Ginny.


	10. Harry Potter

**Come ti chiami?** Harry James Potter.

 **Anni?** 18.

 **Compleanno?** 31 luglio.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Leone.

 **Ascendente?** Non ci ho mai pensato...

 **Studi o lavori?** Lavoro come Auror al Ministero della Magia.

 **Libro preferito?** Quelli di che trattano della Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

 **Cane o gatto?** Cane... Ma ho avuto anche un gatto, molto tempo fa.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** La Tana.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Burrobirra.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Nessuno.

 **Puntuale o no?** Dipende dalle occasioni. Ma la maggior parte delle volte sono oltre il ritardo...

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** No.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Identico a mio padre ma con gli occhi di mia madre.

 **Film preferito?** Non ho guardato molti film.

 **Fai sport?** Ad Hogwarts ero Cercatore nella squadra di Quidditch della mia Casa.

 **Hai hobbies?** Cacciarmi nei guai non conta, vero?

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Con Ginny.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Sì.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Per forza...

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** La forza e il carattere.

 **Migliori amici?** Ron ed Hermione.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** No, devo ammettere che non mi è mai successo.

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Ginny è già il tipo di persona perfetto per me.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Francamente no. Ho tutto ciò che avrei sempre voluto.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Sì.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Affatto. Sono seguito ovunque da gente che vuole incontrarmi!

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** In presenza del Fu - Voldemort.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'amicizia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Gran bella scelta...

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Per carità!

 **Sei vendicativo?** Solitamente no.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Non posso non crederci.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Fino ad ora quella con Ginny.

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Questo dovresti chiederlo a una ragazza...

 **Profumo preferito?** Fiori di campo.

 **Profumo che usi?** Non ne ho uno particolare.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Sì.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Il carattere, assolutamente. La bellezza può dare una mano, ma...

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Ron.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Ron.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Ne ho molte.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Credo che sia inutile rispondere.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Senza contare Ginny, Hermione.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sono amico di Ron ed Hermione. Questo dovrebbe rispondere perfettamente alla domanda...

 **Dance O Rock?** Non sono tipo da musica.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Leone.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Dovrei?

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Gelatine tutti i gusti+1, Cioccorane...

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Se ben riuscite...

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** Ehm... Non giocavo un granchè.

 **Sai sciare?** Non ho mai imparato.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Vuoi sapere tutto quello che dicono? Ci vorranno diversi giorni...

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Ron.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Sposare Ginny.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** La battaglia di Hogwarts ha fatto piangere molte persone.

 ******Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?****** Cerco Ron.


	11. Ginny Weasley

**Come ti chiami?** Ginny Weasley.

 **Anni?** Evviva il galateo, eh?

 **Compleanno?** Un giorno preciso di un mese preciso.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Quello del mio mese.

 **Ascendente?** Appena l'avrò scoperto te lo farò sapere.

 **Studi o lavori?** Studio.

 **Libro preferito?** Hmm... Non so, ne ho tanti.

 **Cane o gatto?** Gatto.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Mare. Ho sempre adorato la casa di mio fratello!

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Burrobirra, ovviamente!

 **Fumi?** Figuriamoci...

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Non fumo.

 **Puntuale o no?** Credo di essere puntuale.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Non è male.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Lunghi capelli rossi, occhi scuri **.**

 **Film preferito?** Sono cresciuta in una famiglia di maghi. Non ho mai nemmeno _visto_ una TV!

 **Fai sport?** Gioco a Quidditch nella squadra della mia Casa.

 **Hai hobbies?** Seguo il Quidditch.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** In compagnia di Harry.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Lo sono sempre stata.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Comincio a chiedermi chi abbia creato questo stupido test...

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Faresti prima a chiedere cosa non mi piace.

 **Migliori amici?** Hermione e Luna.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Secondo te?

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** No.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** No. Ho passato brutti momenti, ma ora ho accettato quello che mi è rimasto.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Allora sei proprio stupido!

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Ma figurati...

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** La camera dei segreti, a dodici anni.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La famiglia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Che brutta scelta.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Ci si abitua.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Bisogna esserlo a volte...

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Ne ho la prova ogni giorno.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Quella con Harry conta, anche se gli eventi ci hanno tenuti separati per la maggior parte del tempo?

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Harry.

 **Profumo preferito?** Quelli gradevoli.

 **Profumo che usi?** Fiori di campo.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Ci rinuncio...

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Il carattere, che domande! - Anche se certa gente rimane imbambolata davanti a due occhi chiari e a dei fluenti capelli biondi...

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Hermione.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Hermione.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Mia madre.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Anche se nessuno mi ammirasse starei bene comunque.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Harry.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Se conti che mio fratello si è fidanzato con Hermione...

 **Dance O Rock?** Sorelle Stravagarie!

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Suppongo tigre, anche se non dirti il perchè.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Una volta, ora non più.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Cioccorane e Gelatine tutti i gusti+1.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Se sono ben riuscite è ancora meglio.

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Sopravvivi - a - sei fratelli - maschi".

 **Sai sciare?** Una volta Hermione me ne ha parlato, ma francamente ancora non mi capacito di come facciano i babbani a farlo.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Vuoi sapere tutto?

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Hermione.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Avere finalmente una vita tranquilla con Harry.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Non molto tempo fa.

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Hermione e mia madre sanno sempre cosa fare.


	12. Dolores Umbridge

**Come ti chiami?** Dolores Umbridge.

 **Anni?** Suvvia, che cosa può contare?

 **Compleanno?** Ma il giorno in cui sono nata, non è ovvio?

 **Segno zodiacale?** Credo uno dei dodici possibili, mio caro.

 **Ascendente?** Oh, certi dettagli non mi importano.

 **Studi o lavori?** Ovviamente lavoro! Dovrei lasciare il mio amato posto a qualche ibrido?

 **Libro preferito?** _"Leggi magiche: Come aggirare il Sistema per punire chi ne ha bisogno"._

 **Cane o gatto?** Gatto.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Vacanze... Che sciocchezze! Le vacanze comportano quasi sempre comportamenti sciocchi, che mi

costringono a punirne i colpevoli.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Thè ai frutti di bosco. Ha una così adorabile sfumatura rosa!

 **Fumi?** Fumare, io? E perché mai, di grazia?

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Ma... Mi sembra ovvio nessuno.

 **Puntuale o no?** Puntuale! Santo Cornelius, che messaggio trasmetterei, arrivando tardi?

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Adoro stare in mezzo a tante faccette piene di speranza.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Perfetta sotto ogni punto di vista.

 **Film preferito?** Divertimenti babbani? Per carità!

 **Fai sport?** No, no e ancora no.

 **Hai hobbies?** Adoro bere il thè in compagnia e creare decreti.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Hmm... Merlino! Credo di non riuscire a pensarci.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Cielo, no!

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Ma dico... Come potrebbe piacermi qualcuno? Insomma, viviamo in un'epoca così popolana.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Ma nulla, caro.

 **Migliori amici?** Le mie speciali piume per le punizioni.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Hem hem... Non sono tipo da innamorarmi.

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** No.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Ho tutto.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Come potrebbe piacermi una piuma?!

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Che assurdità!

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Nella capanna di quello zotico Hagrid. Ho davvero temuto che potesse infettarmi con qualche

germe parassita!

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** Il potere.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Credo che non avrei alcuna difficoltà.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Oh, ma certo!

 **Sei vendicativo?** Vendicativa? Che brutta parola! Preferisco "Purificatrice di cattivi comportamenti".

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Certo che no!

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Beh, una volta ho scritto una relazione lunga ben sette pergamene...

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Cornelius.

 **Profumo preferito?** Essenza di Dionaea Muscipula.

 **Profumo che usi?** Essenza di Dionaea Muscipula.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Che disgrazia.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Conta il potere che una persona ha. La bellezza e il carattere non esistono!

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Cornelius.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Cornelius.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Me stessa.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Mio caro, tutti mi ammirano!

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Nessuno.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Presumo che una lunga amicizia possa aiutare a capire se un'unione sarebbe congeniale...

 **Dance O Rock?** Musica soft e tranquilla.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Una tenera gattina.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Oh, è così antiestetico!

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Thè.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Certo! E così bello vedere le faccette stupite delle persone.

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Punta - a - liberare - il - mondo - magico - dagli - ibridi".

 **Sai sciare?** Cosa significa?

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Certamente cose positive.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Me stessa.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Vivere finalmente in un mondo privo di _difetti._

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Ho avuto un piccolo crollo quando, durante l'anno di insegnamento, due teppisti hanno fatto esplodere la sala dove si tenevano i G.U.F.O.

 ********Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?******** Punisco qualcuno. E' così _tranquillizzante!_


	13. Fleur Delacour

**Come ti chiami?** Fleur Delacour.

 **Anni?** _Tzè._ Voi inglesi siete sompre così _bien èduquès?_

 **Compleanno?** Scielo, non credete che lo debba sapere _juste moi?!?_

 **Segno zodiacale?** Bilancia.

 **Ascendente?** Non so.

 **Studi o lavori?** Lavoro alla Gringott con il mio Bill.

 **Libro preferito?** Tutti quelli degli scrittori franscesi, _évidemment._

 **Cane o gatto?** Gatto.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** La nostra casa sul mare.

****Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Preferisco un thè a scerte... _bevande._  
**

**Fumi?** _C'est ne pas possible!_ Il fumo rovinerebbe la mia pelle!

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Nessuno!

 **Puntuale o no?** Puntuale!

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Scerto! La gionte non riesce a togliermi gli occhi di dosso!

**Descriviti fisicamente:** _Moi? Mais je suis parfaite!_

**Film preferito?** Non so nemmeno cosa sono.

 **Fai sport?** No.

 **Hai hobbies?** Mi piasce camminare in riva al mare.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Il tramonto che si vede da qui.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Ma scerto!

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** _Pauvre de moi!_ Perchè mai ho desciso di rispondere!

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Tutto, è chiaro.

 **Migliori amici?** Ne ho tanti...

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** _Tzè._ E' la gionte che si innamora _de moi!_

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** No.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Ho tutto sciò che voglio.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** No.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Scerto che no!

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Il labirinto della terza prova del Torneo Tremaghi.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La famiglia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Merlino, _quelle horreur._

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Scerto!

 **Sei vendicativo?** Perchè dovrei?

**Credi nel vero amore?** _Oui..._

**La tua relazione più lunga?** Sono sposata...

**Il tuo uomo ideale?** _Mon amour Bill._

**Profumo preferito?** Chanel.

 **Profumo che usi?** Chanel.

**Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** _Certainement._

**Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** La bellezza aiuta molto.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Bill.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Gabrielle.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Ammiro tanta gionte...

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Lo fanno sgià in tanti!

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Bill.

**Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** _C'est possible._

**Dance O Rock?** Non so.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Credo che risponderò lupo.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** No!

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Carne, il mio Bill l'adora!

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Sì.

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Strega - gli - altri - con - la - tua - bellezza".

 **Sai sciare?** Non sci ho mai provato...

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Il meglio, _évidemment!_

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Gabrielle.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Stare sompre con Bill.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Non amo ricordare i brutti momonti.

 ** ** **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?****** Fascio compere. E' divortonte!


	14. James Potter

**Come ti chiami?** James Potter.

 **Anni?** Gli stessi di Lunastorta, Felpato e Codaliscia.

 **Compleanno?** 27 marzo.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Ariete.

**Ascendente?** _Che?!_

**Studi o lavori?** Per ora faccio parte dell'Ordine della Fenice...

 **Libro preferito?** _Libri?!_ Mi hai preso per Lunastorta, per caso?

 **Cane o gatto?** Dilemma! Ho un gatto, ma Felpato è un cane...

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Mare.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Hmm... Vado a periodi.

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Non fumo...

 **Puntuale o no?** Dipende. Lily e Rem dicono che a volte sono puntuale. Felpato invece afferma spesso che sono un po' ritardato...

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Certo che sì!

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Capelli neri ribelli, occhi nocciola, bello.

 **Film preferito?** Lily li nomina spesso, ma non ancora ben capito che cosa siano.

 **Fai sport?** Sono un campione di Quidditch!

 **Hai hobbies?** Una volta facevo caccia alla Evans.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Hogwarts di notte.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Certo che lo sono!

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Sono praticamente otto anni che mi piace qualcuno...

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Il fatto che mi abbia sempre rifiutato. E' stata la prima.

 **Migliori amici?** I mitici Malandrini!

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Solitamente accadeva il contrario. Ho fatto molte vittime.

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** No, mi basta ciò che ho ora. Con la fatica che ho fatto per ottenerlo!

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** No.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Devo ammettere che Sirius sa essere attraente... Ma sono sposato.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** No.

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Nella Stamberga Strillante, dopo un furioso litigio con Remus.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'amicizia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Non sceglierei.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Secondo te?

 **Sei vendicativo?** Hai presente che posso definirmi il capo dei Malandrini, si?

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Ne ho la certezza.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Sono sposato. Secondo te qual è la mia relazione più lunga?

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Sirius, l'ho già detto...

 **Profumo preferito?** Giglio.

 **Profumo che usi?** Pino Selvatico.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** E' alla base dell'amore!

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Se conta il carattere sono rovinato.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Sono indeciso tra due o tre persone...

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Domande retoriche avanti, eh?

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Silente.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Un giorno vorrei lo facesse mio figlio.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Lily.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Di tutto di più.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Cervo.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Perchè mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?!

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Gelatine tutti i gusti + 1, le adoro!

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Preferisco fare scherzi.

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Ruba - la - scopa - di - tuo - padre".

 **Sai sciare?** Che roba sarebbe?

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Dipende, probabilmente, a chi lo chiedi...

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Sirius.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Vedere mio figlio diventare un giocatore di Quidditch o un Auror di fama mondiale. Oppure vedere la McGrannit alzare bandiera bianca davanti ai Malandrini... Non so, sono indeciso...

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Quando i miei sono morti.

 ** ** ** **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?******** Urlo, mi sfogo, prendo la scopa e volo via per qualche ora.


	15. Lily Evans

**Come ti chiami?** Lily Evans.

 **Anni?** Credo che salterò questa domanda.

 **Compleanno?** 30 gennaio.

 **Segno zodiacale?** Acquario.

 **Ascendente?** Non sono molto ferrata su questo...

 **Studi o lavori?** Faccio parte dell'Ordine della Fenice.

 **Libro preferito?** Tantissimi, li adoro!

 **Cane o gatto?** Ho un gatto, ma credo dirò che mi piacciono entrambi. Creerei _conflitti_ con Sirius, altrimenti...

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Mare.

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Preferisco la Burrobirra, non amo i liquori forti...

 **Fumi?** No.

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Nessuno, dato che non fumo.

 **Puntuale o no?** Sono sempre puntuale e pronta.

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** E' piacevole, se si è in buona compagnia.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Capelli rossi lunghi, occhi leggermente a mandorla di colore verde smeraldo.

 **Film preferito?** I grandi classici. Li guardavo sempre con i miei.

 **Fai sport?** Lascio lo sport a James.

 **Hai hobbies?** Mi piace coltivare fiori.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Il lago di Hogwarts durante la luna piena. Purtroppo da sola, perchè in quelle notti James ha altri impegni...

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Incredibile a dirsi, ma sì. Lo sono.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** _Stravedo_ per qualcuno!

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** La tenacia. E devo ammettere che i suoi scherzi sono divertenti.

 **Migliori amici?** Una volta avevo un migliore amico... O almeno, credevo lo fosse.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** No, sono sempre stata innamorata di mio marito. Ma non deve saperlo!

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Sono felice con la persona con cui sono ora.

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** No.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Mai.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Impossibile.

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** La prima missione con l'Ordine.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** L'amicizia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Ho scelto l'amore.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Quello è James.

 **Sei vendicativo?** No!

 **Credi nel vero amore?** E' la seconda cosa di cui sono certa in assoluto.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Sono sposata. Credo sia ovvio...

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** James.

 **Profumo preferito?** Quelli che ricordano le foreste.

 **Profumo che usi?** Giglio.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Credo sia a causa di quello, se sono sposata.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Ringraziando il Cielo il carattere.

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Ne ho tante.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Ho parecchie persone in mente.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Silente.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Sono certa che chiunque lo farà sarà una persona stupenda.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Remus. Francamente a volte stento a fidarmi del mio stesso marito. C'era un'altra persona, ma...

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Canzoni melodiche.

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Preferisco essere associata ad una cerva.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** Non ne ho motivo...

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Cioccolata. E se dovesse mancare, so a chi rivolgermi.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** E' una cosa che piace a Jamie.

 **Da piccola qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** "Passa - il - tempo - con - il - tuo - migliore - amico".

 **Sai sciare?** Sì. Ho provato a insegnarlo anche a James ma è stato inutile. E' negato.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Dicono che sono una persona straordinaria.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Una volta era Severus...

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Sapere che mio figlio vivrà sereno e libero.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Non molto tempo fa...

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Cerco di non darlo a vedere.


	16. Albus Dumbledore

**Come ti chiami?** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente. E' un tantino lungo, me ne rendo conto...

 **Anni?** Credo mi basti dire che ero presente al varo del Titanic...

 **Compleanno?** Credo di essermelo dimenticato. Ohibò, i rischi dell'età avanzata...

 **Segno zodiacale?** Bilancia.

 **Ascendente?** Potrei citartene centinaia, ognuno in corrispondenza del minuto, del secondo, del luogo...

 **Studi o lavori?** Sono il Preside di Hogwarts. Una persona importante, sai?

 **Libro preferito?** Santo Cielo, _questa sì_ che è una domanda difficile!

 **Cane o gatto?** Mi sono particolarmente simpatiche le fenici...

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Adoro la montagna!

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Bevo solo sorbetti al limone.

 **Fumi?** Per carità. Ci manca solo che alla mia età mi metta a fumare...

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Credo dovresti leggere la risposta precedente...

 **Puntuale o no?** Certo che sono puntuale! Si è mai visto un preside in ritardo?

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** Se la compagnia è buona, perchè no?

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Mi piace pensare di essere un vecchietto arzillo.

 **Film preferito?** Ho sempre desiderato vederne uno...

 **Fai sport?** Oh, no.

 **Hai hobbies?** Sono uno studioso, e mi piace il bowling.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Penso insieme alla persona amata.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** No.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** Nessuno.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Comincio a pensare ci sia un problema di comunicazione, fra noi...

 **Migliori amici?** Pochi ma buoni.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Penso proprio di no.

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Beh, data la mia non trascurabile intelligenza, credo mi piacerebbe qualcuno con cui condividere idee e con cui affrontare discorsi posati...

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Sì.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** Un tempo.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** A volte sì, a volte no...

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** Preferisco non parlare di questo...

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La famiglia.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Sarebbe una scelta impossibile e orribile.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Vado a periodi.

 **Sei vendicativo?** Non credo.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Non c'è cosa di cui sono più sicuro.

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Mi spiace, non ricordo. Come ti dicevo, l'età...

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Preferirei _surclassare_ questa domanda.

 **Profumo preferito?** Mi piacciono quelli alla frutta.

 **Profumo che usi?** Quelli alla frutta.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Certo.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Conta ciò che si ha dentro, e non mi riferisco agli organi...

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Harry.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Abeforth.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** I grandi maghi della storia.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** Lo fanno in molti.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** La professoressa McGrannit.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Sì.

 **Dance O Rock?** Musica da camera!

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Un vecchio leone, pronto a lasciare le redini del branco a qualcuno di più giovane.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** No.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Sorbetto al limone, è ovvio.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** E' divertente sorprendere le persone.

 **Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** Non giocavo molto, preferivo studiare.

 **Sai sciare?** Dicono sia divertente.

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Ultimamente che sono un pazzo.

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Fanny.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** Lo sappiamo solo io e lo Specchio delle Brame.

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Devo ammettere che mi sono commosso, qualche sera fa; quando ho assistito alla morte di un bravo ragazzo, e subito dopo ho rivelato la verità ad Harry...

 **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?** Rimango nel mio studio, a pensare.


	17. Alastor Moody

**Come ti chiami?** Alastor Moody.

 **Anni?** Sono in pensione. A te i calcoli.

 **Compleanno?** Comincio a chiedermi perchè ti interesso tanto...

 **Segno zodiacale?** Uno dei dodici.

 **Ascendente?** Ascoltami bene, non mi piace chi ficca troppo il naso negli affari altrui...

 **Studi o lavori?** Sono in pensione, come ho già detto. Ma sappi che sono ancora capace di sistemarti come si deve...

**Libro preferito?** _"Come Catturare i Maghi Oscuri - Guida Pratica dalla A alla Z"._

**Cane o gatto?** Il più utile a riconoscere i traditori.

 **Luogo preferito di vacanza?** Un vero Auror non va mai in vacanza!

 **Vino elfico o Burrobirra?** Non bevo nulla che non sia contenuto nella mia fiaschetta.

 **Fumi?** Per la barba di Merlino! A che ti servono queste informazioni?

 **Quanti pacchetti al giorno?** Mi rifiuto di rispondere ad altre domande, se prima non saprò a cosa serviranno le risposte.

 **Puntuale o no?** Certo, arrivo in ritardo così i Mangiamorte hanno già avuto tutto il tempo di svignarsela, eh?

 **Ti piace stare in mezzo alla gente?** No. Ci sono troppe possibilità di avere a che fare con doppiogiochisti.

 **Descriviti fisicamente:** Sono certo che mi riconosceresti lontano un miglio.

 **Film preferito?** Come?

 **Fai sport?** Perderei tempo.

 **Hai hobbies?** Collezionare Detector Oscuri.

 **L'atmosfera più romantica?** Romanticismo, bha! Troppi fronzoli e poca vigilanza.

 **Sei innamorato al momento?** Ringraziando Merlino no.

 **O ti piace solo un po' qualcuno?** In assoluto no.

 **Cosa ti piace di questa persona?** Suppongo tu possa arrivarci da solo.

 **Migliori amici?** Pochissimi e molto fidati. Li ho controllati personalmente.

 **Hai mai amato qualcuno che non ti degnava di uno sguardo?** Credevo di aver già espresso la mia opinione su certe _scempiaggini._

 **Ricerchi un particolare tipo di persona come partner?** Presumo sarebbe meglio avere qualcuno che sappia difendersi, al proprio fianco. Non ci tengo certo a fare da balia a qualcuno!

 **Vuoi qualcosa che ora non hai?** Magari i pezzi che mi mancano.

 **Ti è mai piaciuto un/a amico/a?** No.

 **Ti senti solo in questo momento?** Dovrei?

 **Il posto più pauroso in cui sei stato?** E' meglio che non te lo dica. Rischierei di tenerti sveglio da qui sino al prossimo secolo.

 **Qual è il tuo ideale più importante?** La vigilanza.

 **Se dovessi scegliere tra amore e amicizia?** Sceglierei quella che più mi sembrerebbe affidabile al momento.

 **Ti piace essere al centro dell'attenzione?** Come te lo devo dire? _No!_

 **Sei vendicativo?** Come ogni buon Auror che si rispetti.

 **Credi nel vero amore?** Fronzoli e distrazioni...

 **La tua relazione più lunga?** Torniamo alle domande sospette...

 **Il tuo uomo ideale?** Ripeto, per quale motivo vuoi saperlo?

 **Profumo preferito?** Il mio.

 **Profumo che usi?** Il mio.

 **Credi nel colpo di fulmine?** Preferisco i colpi di bacchetta.

 **Conta di più la bellezza o il carattere, in una persona?** Mi hai visto?

 **La persona che conosci meglio?** Me stesso.

 **E quella che ti conosce meglio?** Me stesso.

 **La persona che più ammiri?** Albus è un grande mago.

 **La persona che vorresti ti ammirasse?** C'è già molta gente che lo fa, e mi sta bene così.

 **La persona di cui ti fidi ciecamente (dell'altro sesso)?** Forse solo quella ragazzina, Tonks.

 **Credi negli amori nati da lunghe amicizie?** Può essere.

 **Dance O Rock?** Baggianate!

 **Ti senti più tigre o più lupo?** Una volpe.

 **Ti mangi le unghie?** No.

 **Cosa non deve mancare nel frigorifero o nella dispensa di casa tua?** Non tengo niente nella dispensa o nel frigorifero. Sarebbe troppo facile avvelenare il cibo.

 **Ti piace fare sorprese?** Adoro farle ai miei amici Mangiamorte, sì.

**Da piccolo qual'era il tuo gioco preferito?** _"Scopri - la - spia"._

**Sai sciare?** Certo, in fondo avere una gamba di legno aiuta, in questo sport...

 **Cosa dicono di te gli altri?** Che sono un pazzo, uno spostato, un rimbambito...

 **Chi è il tuo miglior confidente?** Non dico niente a nessuno.

 **Il tuo sogno segreto?** E ti aspetti che lo venga a dire a te?

 **Quando hai pianto l'ultima volta?** Tempo fa.

 ** **Cosa fai quando vuoi sfogarti?**** Mi butto nella mischia e combatto.


End file.
